


I'm captivated by you, baby

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2018 [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flufftober, Glitter, M/M, Nail Polish, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: for flufftober day 29:  glitter





	I'm captivated by you, baby

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift

“Can I paint your nails?” The question caught him off guard. 

He looked up in the bathroom mirror and met Alec’s eyes. His boyfriend stood at the threshold, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

“What?” Magnus asked softly, eyebrow raised.

“I used to paint Izzy’s when we were kids,” Alec explained with a shrug. He uncrossed his arms to run a hand through his already tousled hair, the image sending a surge of fond warmth through Magnus’s chest. “It helped me focus or calm down if I was anxious about something.”

Magnus stood and stepped closer, fingers ghosting over Alec’s side. “Are you anxious about something right now?” he asked, searching his eyes with what he was sure was obvious concern.

“Yeah,” Alec breathed, bringing his own arms to rest on Magnus’s waist. “But it’s just stuff with the Clave. Nothing bad, I promise.” Magnus noted the darker than usual circles under his eyes, the tired, distant look in his unwavering gaze. He supposed he could have said something about Alec overworking himself and needing to take a break every now and then and not letting the Clave work him into _more_ exhaustion, but one look at Alec told him he already knew. After all, he came home early, and he wasn’t hiding his stress. 

Magnus felt a surge of pride. Not even a few months ago, Alec would have hid his stress and his anxiety and his pain for fear of being a burden. He’d come so far. He trusted that Magnus _wanted_ to be there for him, that he wanted to help carry that burden.

Magnus nodded. “Okay. Do I get to pick the color? Or would you like to?”

Alec smiled, and Magnus was pleased to see it make it’s way to his eyes and cast out some of that exhaustion. “Can I pick?”

“Of course, darling.” Magnus pressed a kiss to his cheek and turned back to the vanity, smiling to himself as he saw the blush creeping into Alec’s cheeks in the mirror. He snapped his fingers and his collection of nail polish appeared on the counter in a flurry of blue sparks.

Alec came closer and stood in awe for a moment. “You have so many.”

Magnus laughed. “Well, I have to have a color for every occasion, now don’t I?”

“No, I suppose the High Warlock of Brooklyn can’t be seen with drab or clashing nails.” The corner of Alec’s mouth was upturned.

“Absolutely not,” Magnus scoffed. “So, Alexander, which color shall it be?”

Alec hummed, eyes skimming over the various bottles. He picked up one, a deep blue, and turned it over in his hand before putting it back. Magnus watched in amusement as this pattern continued. Alec picked up a light pink but shook his head. A green that Magnus himself hadn’t touched in who knows how many years made Alec grimace, his nose wrinkling as he shot Magnus a _really?_ look. Magnus just grinned.

Finally Alec settled on a shade of gold with little flecks of glitter. “This one,” he said softly.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Any particular reason?”

Alec’s eyes met his, something Magnus couldn’t quite read in their depths. “It reminds me of your eyes,” he said, bringing his hand up to brush his thumb along Magnus’s cheekbone.

Magnus dropped his glamour, though he wasn’t sure if it was entirely by choice. He felt overwhelmed, like his heart might float up out of his chest. He said a silent prayer to every god and angel for bringing him his Alexander. He heard Alec’s intake of breath as he saw Magnus’s eyes, the smile growing on his face.

“I love your eyes,” Alec whispered. He lowered his hand to take Magnus’s, bringing it to his lips and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Magnus whispered, barely trusting himself to speak.

Alec looked at him for a moment before nodding to the little bench. “Sit down,” he ordered.

“Yes, sir,” Magnus quipped.

Magnus studied Alec as he began to paint. His movements were steady and sure, as if painting someone’s nails was second nature. There was something oddly poetic about a Shadowhunter--an angelic being whose entire life was centered around fighting and demons and blood and war--being so artfully skilled at something as simple and _domestic_ as painting someone’s nails. He smiled, imagining a younger Alec helping his little sister paint every color imaginable on her small fingers.

“What?” Alec asked, looking up and catching the weight of Magnus’s gaze.

Magnus shook his head. “Nothing in particular.”

Alec quirked an eyebrow, and Magnus was happy to notice the tension his eyes had held earlier seemed to have evaporated.

As soon as Alec finished, Magnus used a quick burst of magic to dry the nails quickly. “Hey that’s cheati--” Alec exclaimed, but Magnus cut him off, surging forwards to kiss him.

“Never mind, cheating is okay. Just this once,” Alec said breathlessly when they pulled apart.

“Shut up,” Magnus said, crashing their lips together again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
> find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary


End file.
